


A Quiet Moment

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra has a secret crush on the Inquisitor and spends a little alone time thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

Cassandra's not sure what it is about Evelyn Trevelyan she finds so attractive. Not at first. She felt the pull of it from the very beginning though – the fuzzy feeling in her head, the goosebumps over her arms. Electric sparks down her spine. All those feelings grew as she got to know the women. The sparks reached down to her clit and everything pulsed whenever she thought about her.

She can't decide it Evelyn is everything she wants to be. Or everything she wants to fuck.

Everything she wants to destroy.

It's hard, she's never been attracted to another woman before – not like this – a passing interest from time to time but nothing like this. Some days it's all encompassing. 

Most nights.

Like when it's silent across Skyhold and Cassandra is secure enough in her privacy to think about the other woman's body. The way it's curved, the way it sways, the way her skin glows. The way she might crawl over Cassandra, the way their bodies might press together as she lays with her in the small cot the Seeker calls a bed. The way her lips might be soft, her skin warm, her nipples hard and tight.

Cassandra sheds her own clothes – rarely does she sleep naked. 

She imagines Evelyn doing the same, those curves being revealed to her for the very first time. How they might look. She may not have a great ability with words like some, but her imagination is unparalleled and she can imagine Evelyn very well. Does so night after night as she runs her own hands over her body. 

Her own skin is pale, sickly sometimes. Evelyn would make a beautiful contrast against her body, pressed against her, thigh between Cassandra's pressing into her centre; she cants her hips up at the image, disappointed when they was no pressure to be found. She groans, ever so quietly, even though she knows she alone – always alone – she can't risk being discovered like this. 

There are details Cassandra can be sure about. Evelyn's breasts are smaller than her own – the beige outfit she runs around Skyhold in has made that clear. Her thigh muscular. Hips wide. Bottom that the seeker can imagine cupping as she pulls the Inquisitor closer to her own body. She breathes in a deep breath, tries to regulate the pants she can already feel starting. Heavens she wants this woman. To feel her, smell her, taste her. 

She cups her own breasts, feels her nipples press tight into palms – imagines it's Evelyn's small brown hands, her slim fingers that pinch her nipples hard. Harder. She needs more, licks her index finger and thumb and imagines Evelyn's warm mouth there, sucking, her tongue licking around them. Gets lost in the image and moans a little louder this time.

Cassandra started. Stilled her hands on her breasts and listened carefully. Sometimes she wished she had taken up Josephine's offer of a real room but people needed the rooms more than she did and she had more than enough room and comfort where she was but sometimes, sometimes privacy would be nice.

Privacy to touch herself and cry out the Inquisitors name when she came. Privacy to pretend the woman was fucking her and privacy to pretend that someday she may get that chance.

She pressed her hand to her sex, felt the wetness that had gathered that, that always gathered so quickly whenever she thought about Evelyn. That had was new also but not unwelcome. Not as she slid her fingers up over her clit, pressing down lightly in slow circles that took her breath away. They were Evelyn's fingers though, pressing harder on each pass – moving slowly lower until she was pressing at her entrance, grinning at her, slim fingers pushing in.

She moan's Evelyn's name once more, grabbing a breast once more and arching her hips into her other hand. Her own fingers were rough and she imagined the Inquisitors to be the same, roush pads and callouses from swords and hard word rubbing her from the inside. Cassandra started up a quick rhythm with two fingers, then three wishing she had something bigger, a phallus she could pretend Evelyn was fucking her with.

Fucking her hard with.

She groaned, thumb on her clit every now and then making her stomach clench and hips jerk. She gasped, feeling it start, that moment of glory that would have her screaming if only she could. Evelyn would make her scream, she's sure of it, she would let her – no matter where they were. She would let Evelyn curl her fingers deep inside her, suck on her clit, her breasts, four fingers pressing inside her, fucking her, fucking her,

Cassandra came – the orgasm hard and shocking. Shooting through her system from head to toe and making her shaking. She couldn't breathe, can never breathe when she comes thinking about Evelyn – manages to get a little air in as after shocks hit her and she cries out – louder than she would've liked if she were even aware of the noise she was making.

If she were aware of anything except the exquisite pleasure pulsing through her.

When dimmed a little she gasped in some air, desperate and needy, pulled her fingers from body carefully, like Evelyn would be. She would care for her, fuck her and look after her. Cassandra was sure of it. She imagined hands stroking down her body, soothing her, shushing her as she came down from her high. 

Cassandra was alone though. 

She sucked in more harsh breaths as she relaxed.

She struggles to imagine Evelyn lying with her and falling to sleep as she settles beneath the blanket, struggles to imagine Evelyn ever wanting to be with her. The fall from the high is quick, harsh and she shuts her eyes to it all and thinks about other things.

Other people who aren't strong and beautiful and everything that Cassandra could ever want.


End file.
